bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LotsoBearLover/Since I'm bored
I'm going to List all the MVC3 known character special moves for each character starting with ladies first Trish Low voltage Round trip Trick "Hopscotch" (Can be used in air) Switch sign Hyper Moves for trish Maximum Voltage (Level 1) Round Harvest (Level 1) Felicia Sand Splash Cat spike Delta Kick Sand splash Hyper moves For Felicia Dancing flash Kitty's Helper Morrigan Soul fist Shadow blade Vector Drain Hyper moves Finish SHower(Level 1) Shadow Servant (level 1) Darkness Illusion (Level 3) Chun-Li Kikoken(Fireball) Spinning bird kick Tenshokyoaku Hyper Moves Kikosou Hoyokusen X-23 Attacks edit Support Attacks Air Move - She charges in mid air either in a downwards diagonal kick or horizontal. Quick Hop - She hop to the other side of her opponent. Grab Strike - She hops onto her opponent's back and slashes them once before hoping off. edit Hyper Combos ??? - Performs two forward somersaults with all claws exposed and finishes with a reverse upward backflip. ???- Performs several slashing moves, leaps behind the opponent, and finishes with one final slash. Dirtnap - X-23's Level 3 Hyper. X-23 disappears from the screen for a few seconds, only to pop-up again from nowhere and execute a stealthy stab to the back of the opponent's head. Tron Bonne 'Attacks' 'Support Attacks' 'Hyper Combos' *'Lunch Rush -' Level 1 Hyper Combo. Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot, and calls for her horde of 40 servbots, stampeding over the opponent. *'King Servbot - '''Level 1 Hyper Combo. The servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish comes out of Gustaff. *'???-''' Level 3 Hyper Combo. Grabs an opponent and crushes them into the ground. Tron's robot spins around and pummels the opponent deeper. Now for the Gentlemen or The criminals =p Chris Renfield Gun fire Gernade toss Combination Punch Hyper moves Grenade launcher Sweep combo Dante Crystal Jet stream jam Session the hammer Hyper moves Million Dollars Devil Trigger Ryu (Can also be used in the air) • Fireball (Hadouken) • • Dragon Punch (Shoryuken) • (Can also be used in the air) • Hurricane Kick (Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku) • • Sliding High Kick (Joudan Sokotou Geri) • Hyper (Super) Moves (Can also be used in the air) • Hyper Fireball (Shinkuu Hadoken, Level 1) • Ryu can now control the direction his Hyper Fireball comes out at, after you perform the move, simply aim the beam with the joystick. • Hyper Hurricane Kick (Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Level 1) • Viewtiful Joe Voomerang (Projectile) Properties Viewtiful Joe throws out a boomerang with a really big hot box. This is his projectile attack. This move can be charged by holding down the button you used to execute it for one second. Doing so will make this projectile gain tracking properties, so you can throw it at your opponent and have it track them down. If this move works that same way it did in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, then when it's thrown from the ground the Light version travels straight ahead. If you charge it the whole way, then it will pass through the opponent and come back around (usually off-screen) to hit them again. The Medium version travels about half a screen's distance forward before it flies upward. If charged, then it comes down and descends on the opponent for a second hit. The Hard version travels above and behind Joe, and is actually a really good anti-air. If charged, it comes back from behind Joe and auto-tracks the opponent just like all the other charged versions. From the air, almost all the properties are the same other than the Medium version, which now travels forward and then down instead of up. The charged Medium version then travels forward to home in on the opponent. Bomb Toss (Shocking Pink) Joe tosses out a bomb that explodes a few moments later. Red Hot Kick Properties Joe does a slicing kick in the air. The Light version travels straight down, Medium at down-towards angle and Hard moves straight across the screen. Groovy Uppercut Joe performs an Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet. You can combo after connecting with this, even following up with another Groovy Uppercut. You can control the angle this flies up at. Auto Combo (Air Joe) Properties Similar to E. Honda's Hundred Hand Slap move from the Street Fighter games, mashing an attack button while airborne will make Viewtiful Joe do a series of fast attacks. You can combo into this after landing a Groovy Uppercut. Hyper (Super) Moves Desperado (Level 1) Properties Joe fires off a huge gun. This is much easier to combo with than it was in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Viewtiful God Hand (Level 1) If this connects, it slows down the opponent, and they can be launched right after wards for more damage. MODOK Attacks Support Hyper Combos M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel vs Capcom 3) *'Hyper Psyonic Blaster '- Level 1 Hyper Combo. Fires a telepathic beam of energy to the opponent which does more damage and more hits the weaker M.O.D.O.K. gets. *'Limit Burst' - Level 1 Hyper Combo. Travels at quick speeds and rams the opponent. *'Killer Illumination'- Grabs the opponent with mechanized tentacles and lifts them, frying them with surges of electricity. Sir Arthur Attacks [ Support Hyper Combos * Magic Bracelet - Level 1 Hyper Combo. Barrages an opponent with consecutive punches armed with the bracelet, releasing blasts of energy at every punch. * ??? - Level 1 Hyper Combo. Arthur receives golden plating on his silver armor, extending his moveset and increasing his damage output. This can also be done when not wearing any armor, but only receives the default silver armor. * Twin Dragons- Level 3 Hyper Combo. Explosions cover the full extent of the screen while a blue, flaming dragon encircles the blasts. Touching the dragon leaves the opponent burned in blue flames. Spencer Attacks Support Hyper Combos * Bionic Arm - Level 1 Hyper Combo. A highly-damaging, one-hit punch delivered by Spencer's bionic arm. It's also a forward-dashing move, covering at least half the screen's range. * ??? * ??? - A quick combo of punches. Spencer grapples an opponent and delivers a one-two hit. Spencer knocks them off-screen with a bionic uppercut. Airborne, the opponent is grappled again and is smashed into ground, reeled in and pummeled by a finishing blow. Wesker Special Moves Cobra Strike - Palms the opponent with a single hand. Windfall - Possibly a normal throw, Wesker shoulder throws the foe and smashes them with his foot. Ghost Butterfly - Wesker doublepalms the opponent for a wallbounce. Mustang Kick - (HCB + A) Grabs the opponent, then a leg-shot with the Samurai Edge followed by a powerful kick. Collide - Wesker dashes into the opponent. Other Moves Samurai Edge - Wesker fires his gun. Can teleport off of this move other than to do it standalone. Tiger Uppercut - Wesker's launcher, palms the opponent on the jaw. Panther Fang - Wesker's standing M attack. [ Support Attacks Ghost Butterfly - Same as above. Samurai Edge - Same as above, but fires downward. Jaguar Kick - Kicks opponent away. ] Hyper Combos ??? - Wesker travels at quick speeds and rams the opponent several times. Rhino Charge - Essentially a counter move. Wesker thrust his opponent, comes straight from Resident Evil 5. One of the few Hyper Combos to do only 1 hit. ??? - Wesker's Level 3 Hyper Combo. He executes several blows before throwing an active missile at the opponent. Spider-man Attacks * Web Zip - Spiderman shoots a web to pull himself towards the opponent. Compensating for a lack of an air dash. edit Support Attacks * (Capture) Web Ball - Spider-Man throws a web ball to ensnare the opponent. * (Dash) Web Swing - Spider-Man swings forward and kicks his opponent.(in MvC3 apparently he can also use web swing to gain distance) * (Throw) Web Throw - Spider-Man grabs his opponent with a web and swings him/her around before finally tossing his opponent. edit Hyper Combos * Ultimate Web Throw - Spider-Man jumps into the air, and then ensnares his opponent with web and swings him/her around before finally slamming his opponent into the ground. * Crawler Assault - Spider-Man dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of beserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent. * Maximum Spider - After knocking his enemy into the air, Spider-Man performs several flying kicks through his opponent, which ensnares them in a series of webs. Spider-Man then finishes the Hyper Combo with one final, powerful footstomp to send the opponent crashing down. Category:Blog posts